


Scattered Melodies

by painted_lady12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, London, M/M, Marriage, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, at nineteen, woke up one day to find out that Viktor Nikiforov was not only retiring, but getting married and moving to London.  Angry, Yuuri realizes that he never got to skate the same ice as Viktor.  He throws himself into training to try to convince Viktor to come back, and in his zeal accidentally winds the Grand Prix Final at twenty...In which Yuuri is fucking pissed, and Viktor inspires Yuuri to do better in completely different ways.





	1. Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all
> 
> This is a trial run. I like the concept, but wanted to gauge interest before I started working too hard on it. Likely, the next update will be after I finish "Thin Line Between Us". 
> 
> It's verrrrrry likely that the rating will change. Just a heads up.
> 
> So, timeline of this one:
> 
> Yuuri is nineteen and Viktor is twenty-three when Viktor retires between the Grand Prix Final and Worlds. One year later, Yuuri runs into Viktor in London, fresh off his own win at the Grand Prix Final
> 
> As usual, I do not own Yuri! on Ice

Yuuri Katsuki was sitting in a pub in London, eyeing Phichit sing karaoke.

 

His Thai friend was wasted out of his mind.  Ciao Ciao was going to have a fit when he saw the state that Phichit was in.

 

Yuuri’s best friend was giggling and belting out lines from one of his favorite classic Beatles songs.  (He had yelled at Yuuri that if they were in England they needed to sing the Beatles.  Apparently, it was  _ necessary _ )

 

Continuing to nibble on his chips, he was eyeing everyone in the bar pointedly.

 

He was looking for someone specific, someone who lived in London now…

 

The song ended, and Phichit staggered over.  “Yuuri!  You need to drink more.  You’re practically sober!”

 

“I am sober,” Yuuri grumbled, lifting his water up for his friend to see.  “We’re skating tomorrow, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s an Exhibition Skate for charity!  They aren’t scoring anything!”

 

Biting his lip, Yuuri realized that Phichit was right.  Lots of the skaters in town were out and about, if Instagram and Snapchat were a sign.

 

However, he hadn’t told Phichit the reason why he was so bent on performing well tomorrow.  

 

Just in case the right person was there.  

 

Just in case he was able to do the impossible.  

 

Which meant that he had to be sober.

 

Two hours later, Phichit was collapsed in their hotel room, sound asleep.  Yuuri had practically dragged his friend back.  He would have been angry, except Phichit kept reiterating how great Yuuri was.  

 

“ _ You’re such a good friend, Yuuri!  You’re my best friend, you know that?  BEST.” _

 

Yuuri was quite miffed that the drinking age for beer in London was sixteen.

 

His best friend was still working his way up, and Yuuri would hate for Phichit to get cited on some sort of violation tomorrow for his blood alcohol level.

 

Deciding to leave him be, Yuuri wandered over to the window and looked down at the early spring evening below, before a flash of silver caught his eye.

 

Gasping, Yuuri shot out of the room, throwing on his shoes and jacket, scarf flying behind him.  

  
  


***

  
  


London had a wet chill hanging around it in early spring.  Before the sun really peaked out from behind the clouds, before the summer tourists filtered in, London was dank and dark.

 

It was the kind of chill that soaked you through to the bone.  It was the kind of chill that rattled you.

 

However, that wasn’t why Viktor Nikiforov was staring up at the overcast sky, wishing he could see the stars.

 

Scarf wrapped around Viktor’s face, he paced around the park.  He couldn’t sleep, and couldn’t watch tv, and needed to get a walk to clear his head.

 

It was then that something very unexpected happened.  A person appeared in the park, winded, discombobulated.  His dark blue jacket was askew, and his hair was mussed and sticking up at odd angles.

 

It took a few seconds for him to catch his breath, Viktor eyeing the man, because he looked eerily familiar...

 

“...Viktor?” the Japanese man whispered breathily, eyes widening.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.  You won the Grand Prix Final this year,” Viktor said brightly, eyes lighting up with recognition.  “Your skating was beautiful.”

 

Blushing all the way down to his toes, Yuuri’s fingers curled into fists. 

 

“I wanted my program to beat your record, but it didn’t.  I thought it would make you come back.”

 

Sighing, Viktor visibly shrank, tightening his scarf around his neck.  “Why are you here, Yuuri?”

 

“You left figure skating,” Yuuri accused, pointing his finger at Viktor with disdain.  “You left the sport you loved for someone you barely even like.” 

 

Viktor sighed, brushing his silver hair back.  “I have a family.  Ice skating is too much travelling and training for me to help raise my son.”

 

Yuuri Katsuki brushed back his own long hair, walking towards Viktor with determination in his eyes, shoulders squared.

 

“I spent my whole youth copying you.  Skating is your life.  You can’t tell me that you’re happy without it.”

 

Viktor wouldn’t make eye contact with Yuuri, only confirming the Japanese man’s theory.

 

Viktor’s face went slack with surprise, and he bit back, “I broke every record!  My career had nowhere else to go.  I left so that new skaters like you could take the ice.”

 

“Bullshit,” Yuuri accused, face full of contempt.  “You left because you knocked up your sort-of girlfriend.”

 

Laughing darkly, Viktor muttered, “What do you know about my marriage?”

 

“I know that you don’t love her,” Yuuri spat, but realized what he said too late and covered his mouth, gasping.  “I’m so sorry.  That isn’t my place.  Let me just go…”  

 

Sighing, Viktor kicked a pebble by his feet as Yuuri turned to run.

 

“Wait…” the Russian sighed, looking up at the sky in defeat.  “... don’t go.  You’re right.”

 

Yuuri turned around, looking a little nauseous.  “I’m what?”

 

Shrugging, Viktor put his hand out with his silver wedding ring on it, staring at the dull shine compared to the stars.

 

“No one has spoken so candidly with me since I stopped talking to Chris.  Honesty can be nice.”

 

Hesitantly, Yuuri got a little closer to Viktor, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  “You can come back, you know.”

 

Laughter danced between them, awkward, unsure laughter.

 

“It’s been two years.  I can’t just pick back up where I left off.”

 

“You could if you had a good coach.  Yakov would take you back in a second.”

 

Viktor’s face suddenly lit up with an idea.

 

“What… what if you were my coach?”

 

Gaping, Yuuri shook his head.  “No, no!  I can’t be your coach and compete.  That would be too much…”

 

“You’re right,” Viktor agreed, rubbing his chin.  

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Viktor whispered, “I have to leave her, don’t I?”   
  


 

Nodding, Yuuri looked at him with pity.  “You don’t love her.  It’s only fair.”

 

“What about Michael?  I can’t just abandon him.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri muttered, “You always were dramatic.  There is such a thing as joint custody, you know.”

 

Viktor watched Yuuri carefully, feeling suddenly very light and bubbly.

 

“What are the odds, Yuuri Katsuki, that I would run into you?”

 

Yuuri blushed, tightening his jacket around his body.  “There’s a charity exhibition skate here tomorrow.  Quite a few skaters are participating.  You should come.”

 

Then, turning on his heel, Yuuri marched away, leaving Viktor Nikiforov blushing in his wake.

  
  


***

  
  


When Viktor arrived back in his apartment, he wandered over to the couch where Faith was sitting watching TV.

 

“Where’d you go?” she asked, pouting.

 

Heart clenching, Viktor said calmly, “For a walk.”

 

“Come sit,” she patted the couch next to her, green eyes searching.

 

“Where’s Michael?”

 

“Asleep,” she said, suddenly looking upset.  “Why, am I not good enough?”

 

Alarm bells started going off in Viktor’s head.  “No, of course that’s not it…”

 

“It’s fine.  Sleep on the couch tonight,” she muttered bitterly, throwing the remote to the floor.  It cracked on the hardwood.

 

She went for their bedroom and slammed the door, making Viktor sigh inwardly.

 

Wandering towards another room, he entered the nursery.  Michael was freshly one year old, giggling and gurgling and smiling.  

 

Viktor’s eyes filled with a combination of sad and happy tears.

 

He sang: _ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  You make me happy, when skies are grey…” _

  
  


***

  
  


When Viktor walked into the competition, he pulled his baseball cap over his hair, keeping his sunglasses on.

 

He knew that he looked ridiculous, but the last thing he wanted was for someone to recognize him.

 

Heading up into the stands, Viktor sat apart from most of the crowd, watching the proceedings with interest.

 

“Our performance tonight will begin with Yuuri Katsuki.  He will be performing a routine that he said helped inspire him to skate competitively.  He’ll be skating Viktor Nikiforov’s Senior debut free program,  _ Lost Memories _ , an original musical number Nikiforov had made for his program.”

 

Viktor felt himself freeze, watching Yuuri take the ice.  He was stunning in his outfit, a near perfect facsimile of his own.  Yuuri skated out in a blue sequined suit jacket, white button down undone on the top two buttons.  He was wearing tight-fitting, black pants, and his hair was slicked back.

 

Viktor had seen Yuuri skate before; he’d nearly obsessively followed the careers of all of the skaters in the Senior Division since his own departure one year ago.

 

However, when Yuuri started, Viktor found himself near tears.

 

His own free skate had been about mythical reveries. The story Viktor envisioned followed a man who was taken by a god, and they made love under the stars.  The man desperately didn’t want to wake up, but he knew he would eventually fall back to earth…

 

It made him cry when he performed it, and watching Yuuri now, the sadness and hopefulness, the pure unadulterated desperation, stirred something inside of Viktor.

 

When Yuuri launched into the quad flip, he stumbled a bit on the landing, but nailed it all the same.

 

Viktor could hear it, through Yuuri’s movements.

 

_ Come back to the ice.  See me?  I wouldn’t be here without you.  There’s so much more you need to do.  There’s so much more I want to watch and be inspired by. _

 

_ Join me on the ice, Viktor. _

 

When Viktor left the rink, he looked up at the sky.  It was daytime, and the sun had managed to peek out from behind a cloud.

 

“It seems like a good day for a new beginning, doesn’t it?”

  
  


***

  
  


Yuuri Katsuki was busy practicing at his home rink of Detroit.  Worlds was coming up in a week, and Yuuri himself was cramming as much practice time into his program as possible.

 

The twenty-year-old was finishing up his free skate run through when a clap sounded from somewhere nearby.

 

Celestino and Yuuri were the only two people in the rink, so when they heard another, Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin.

 

Standing there, looking particularly pleased, was Viktor Nikiforov.  His silver hair fell attractively in his eyes as he smirked a Yuuri.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Celestino barked, eyes going wide.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cheered, ignoring Ciao Ciao and skating out onto the ice, still in street clothes, having only eyes for his fellow skater.  “Starting today, I’m going to help coach you!  You’re going to Worlds next week, and I'll make sure you win!”

 

Yuuri felt like the world had fallen on its head as he squeaked, “What!?!?”


	2. Discontinued

Hello my loves.

 

Due to a lack of inspiration and interest I have discontinued this fic indefinitely.  I appreciate each of you who encouraged me with this project, and wish you all the best.

 

If you enjoy my writing, please feel free to check out my other numerous ongoing/completed fics.  I'm sure you'll find one that will be what you're looking for.  

 

Like the AU aspect of this one?  Check out "Tabula Rasa"

 

Like the angst?  Check out "Silver Devils Play" and its ongoing sequel "Every Thread of Gold"

 

If you're looking for something lighter, most of my one shots are cutesy or smutty.  "What's My Line Again?" And "Two Halloweens Yuuri was a Vampire and One He Wasn't" fall under that umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, let me know what you think in the comments! If you have any questions, lmk!
> 
> If you like this, check out my other YOI fics!


End file.
